


Never Have I Ever

by OurUnsungHeroes42344



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Gen, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurUnsungHeroes42344/pseuds/OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: Drunken Never Have I Ever at Castle's house in the Hamptons
2 of 2 of my submissions for the Rysposito Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2016
Prompt: Drunken Kevin outs him and Javier to the others





	

Never Have I Ever

 

Javier pulls his and Kevin's car to a stop besides Castle's Ferrari, Lanie's car pulls up next to his and they all get out, standing mouths slightly agape at the sight before them: Castle's house in the Hamptons.

"Holy shit," whispers Lanie, finding her voice first. Kevin whistles appreciatively in agreement.

"Guys, it's just a house," Rick says, offering Kate a hand as she gets out of the Ferrari.

"Trust me, I had a similar reaction the first time too," adds Kate honestly.

"Come on, we'll give you the grand tour. Just leave your bags by the front door, I haven't exactly figured out sleeping arrangements yet," says Rick, leading them towards the impressive house.

Castle gives them the tour and when they stop on the second floor he turns to face them. "Now, here's the dilemma. Besides the Master bed there's only 2 more bedrooms, they're quite large obviously, but still 3 of you, 2 beds."

They head into the Master bed and bath first. Large was an understatement. "I could fit my whole apartment in here," exclaims Javier.

Rick turns to face them again. "As you can see, very large. Now, the other two bedrooms are across the hall and are about half the size with a shared Jack and Jill bathroom."

"Hey, babe, why don't we figure out sleeping arrangements later. I don't know about you, but I'm dying to hit the pool," suggests Kate.

"Good idea," adds Javier, anxious to get past the topic of sleeping arrangements.

 

"Okay, meet back in the kitchen in 5," decides Rick.

Then he and Kate kick them out so they can change. They head back downstairs to their bags. Lanie, knowing exactly where her suit and sunscreen are, beats them to the downstairs bathroom. So Kevin and Javier return upstairs to change.

Just over 5 minutes later, the 5 of them are gathered in the huge kitchen. Castle leads them out the sliding glass door out to the pool deck and patio area.

Outside is just as spectacular with a large kitchenette, a huge black grill, comfy seating for several, a mini bar, a 20 person hot tub and a huge pool complete with a diving board.

The five of them spend hours in the pool. The boys of course end up talking everyone into a mini olympics of sorts. Rick wins the cannonball competition, which comes down between him and Javier in the end. 

The next event is a diving contest, which Rick and Javier both fail miserably.  Kate steps up to the diving board after and puts them to shame with a nearly perfect dive, entering the water with only a small splash.

Then Kevin steps up and after a moment's hesitation, performs a perfect backflip, popping up on the other end of the pool to the applause of his friends.

"Where did you learn to dive like that?" Javier asks, astounded.

"I was on my high school dive team," replies Kevin simply.

The next competition is relay races. Lanie volunteers to go solo and do the length of the pool twice if she gets to choose the stroke.

 

Rick and Kate make up one team of course, so Javier and Kevin are the second team, Lanie is team 3, flying solo.

Lanie chooses Breast Stroke and they start. Kate and Javier go first for their teams. Lanie easily makes it down and back before them and starts her second lap. Kate tags off first and seconds later Javier finishes, Kevin takes off after Lanie and Rick. He easily passes Rick and is soon on his way back, just behind Lanie.

Lanie wins, beating Kevin by a good five seconds or so, with Rick coming up almost a full half lap after that.

They all congratulate Lanie who, when prompted, explains that she's a certified lifeguard and was also on her high school swim team.

After that they have a delicious and rather extravagant dinner before they head out to the hot tub. Rick arrives last, placing a shot glass on the edge of the pool in front of each of them before he slides into the water between Kate and Javier.

Castle pulls out the bottle of vodka and explains himself. "Now, before you all start protesting that you stand no chance against Kate or I when it comes to vodka shots, we're not trying to drink each other under the table. This is a little game I like to call 'I Never'."

Four matching groans meet Rick's devil may care grin. He presses a button on the side of the hot tub and a floating table stretches out from one end to the other.

Sighing, they grab the shot glasses Rick had provided and put them on the table so he can fill them.

"I'll start," says Rick. "We'll go clockwise from me. Never have I ever, gotten a tattoo."

To everyone's shock, everyone except Rick and Lanie takes a shot. "By, the way, this is my version so you have to explain if you get asked and I'm asking all of you."

The others groan again, but knowing they won't get their way, Kate starts. "I got it after my mom died and I'd show you, except there's only one person here allowed to see where it's at if you get my drift," the boys pull disgusted faces and Rick's eyes darken with lust.

Javier explains his is military, then all eyes are on Kevin. Kevin pulls off his swim shirt, tossing it to the side and turns to reveal an intricate green and gold Celtic design, that resembles a four leaf clover in a circle with three interlocking arcs, on his right shoulder blade. "I got it back in my Narcotics days when I was in Deep Cover."

Kevin turns back around, opting to leave his shirt off, he knows how Javier is looking at him right now. "Who's turn is it?"

"Mine," replies Kate. "Never have I ever, pierced anything aside from my ears."

Lanie takes a shot as well as Javier. Nobody asks, something that both are grateful for. 

Then it's Javier's turn. "Never have I ever, waited more than an hour for a book signing."

Kate shoots him a death glare as she, Rick and Kevin take a shot.

"Explanations," says Lanie.

 

Kate glares at her friend and jabs a thumb towards Rick, who grins smugly before answering himself. "Stephen King, and not ashamed of it in the slightest."

All eyes are on Kevin again. "Never have I ever-"

"Not so fast, explain the book signing first," orders Kate. "The rest of us had to."

Kevin shifts uncomfortably and sighs before whispering, "Stephanie Meyer," his friends dissolve into laughter as Kevin's ears redden. "It was for my niece!"

Once the others have gotten control of themselves Kevin grins wickedly. "Payback. Never have I ever, gotten a speeding ticket."

Javier glares at him and takes a shot as well as, also unsurprisingly, Rick.

"Never have I ever, used a badge or supposed celebrity status to get someone in bed," says Lanie, ignoring the twin glares from both Javier and Rick as they both knock back a shot again.

About half an hour later and several go arounds, the bottle of vodka is significantly diminished. All 5 of them are feeling the effects, the game has gotten progressively dirtier and funnier.

"Maybe we should stop while we're still coherent," suggests Kevin.

"Why? It's not like we're driving anywhere! Where's your sense of adventure?" Rick teases. "What are you afraid of? Are you a chatty drunk?"

"No. On that note, who's next?" Kevin replies. The truth is he gets rather handsy and his partner is really close as it is.

 

"Me," says Lanie. "Never have I ever slept with someone thinking it was someone else. And I want explanations."

4 matching glares, 4 shots. 

"Gina and Meredith," says Castle.

"Josh," says Kate at the same time, much to everyone’s amusement.

"My ex," both Kevin and Javier say in unison.

"Never have I ever, had romantic thoughts about a co worker!"

Everyone takes a shot and fix Rick with matching looks. "Nikki Heat counts, drink up."

"Never have I ever, had dirty thoughts about a boss," retorts Kate.

Everyone takes a shot, except Kate. Nobody asks, nobody tells.

"Never have I ever backed my car into a pole," Javier says, eyeing both Rick and Kevin, who both swallow another shot each.

"Never have I ever, been turned on by a suspect," says Kevin.

Javier and Rick glare at him as they both knock back a shot.

"Never have I ever been groped in an elevator," says Lanie smoothly.

Kate and Kevin both do their shots, glaring at Rick and Javier, who also does a shot.

Rick thinks for a second before flashing a grin that spells trouble. "Never have I ever, slept with anyone here other than my significant other."

Kate and Javier reluctantly knock back a shot each. Rick punches the air with his fist. "I knew it!"

"How?" Kate sputters.

"When I first started shadowing you some of the comments you two would make had an 'I've seen you naked' vibe to them."

 

Javier and Kevin exchange a relieved glance, which turns into panic when they hear Kate's question. "Never have I ever, kissed someone of the same gender."

To everyone's surprise, everyone except Kate takes a shot. The 5 of them glance around, wide eyed until Lanie breaks the ice. "I went to an all girls college."

Kate turns to Rick accusingly. "Spill."

"My first European book tour, a fan got a little overzealous."

All eyes are on Javier and Kevin. Maybe it's the significant amount of alcohol flowing already, but Kevin has an 'oh screw it' moment and grabs Javier, pulling him into a kiss that tastes like chlorine and vodka.

"WHAT?!"

Javier pulls back from Kevin's drunken lip lock only for Kevin to wrap his arms around Javier's waist, laying his head on Javier's shoulder. "I love you, Javi. I love you so much."

Javier gets past his initial embarrassment and kisses the top of Kevin's head. "I love you too, babe. But I think you just outed us."

"How long have you guys?"

"Almost 2 months," says Javier before he jumps slightly as Kevin palms him through his swim trunks. He'd forgotten how handsy Kevin gets when he's drunk.

"And any other questions you have can wait til morning, I'm cutting Kevin off before he-" Javi breaks off with a broken curse, Kevin's hand had slipped down his swim trunks. 

"Goodnight." With that Javier stands, Kevin's hand retracts and he gets out of the hot tub with only some difficulty, Kevin practically hugging him the entire time. 

 

They disappear into the house and Javier finally disengages Kevin from his waist, taking the stairs 2 at a time, Kevin right on his heels.

"Well, I guess that solves the sleeping arrangement problem," comments Lanie once the boys had left. "I think I'll give them an hour before I head to bed."

Kate and Rick nod in agreement and Rick mutters something about washing the sheets.

Kevin practically tackles Javier to the bed the minute the door is closed behind them. He runs his hands over the carefully maintained mocha abs, making his way towards the waistband of Javier's swim trunks, which soon vanish. Kevin's hands reach back up and grab hold of Javier's short hair, tangling his fingers, pulling as he grinds his swim suit clad body against Javier's exposed groin, kissing him hard.

Javier moans. "God, Kev, you're so drunk," he breaks off again as Kevin's hand is traveling once again, heading south. 

One of Kevin's fingers traces his entrance teasingly. Kevin pulls a condom and a bottle of lube from who knows where and breaks the kiss long enough to squeeze a glob on his fingers. "Roll over," he breathes huskily.

Javier does as he's told, he's not usually comfortable with being a bottom, but when Kevin is this drunk and this handsy he's in charge. Kevin slides one lubricated finger inside slowly and then adds a second one, stretching him slowly.

Kevin adds another glob of lube directly on Javier's ass, he hisses from the cold as Kevin slides the condom on himself after relieving himself of his swim trunks. 

 

Kevin presses in slowly, taking his time, practically teasing Javier until he's fully seated inside, then he just stops all movement. "Kevin, if you don't start moving I'm gonna lose it!"

Kevin grips Javier's hips and pulls out before slamming back in, quickly setting a steady pace. Kevin runs a hand teasingly down the inside of Javier's thighs before he takes hold of Javier's hardened cock and pumps it in sync with his thrusts.

Javier cries out with a broken curse the minute Kevin's fingers grip his oversensitive cock. That does it and he comes all over Kevin's hand. 

When Javier comes back to himself Kevin is in the midst of joining him over the edge, his rhythm shot to hell, both hands digging into Javier's hips as his body quivers.

Kevin, panting pulls out, carefully tying off the condom he tosses it on the floor with their swim trunks. He uses his towel to clean Javier's cum off themselves before it too lands on the floor. Kevin flops down next to Javier and they hold each other sleepily. "I love you, Javi."

"Love you too, Kevin. Love you too," murmurs Javier, covering them with his towel.

When Lanie comes up about an hour or so later she accidentally walks into the wrong room, but smiles when she sees Kevin's arms wrapped around Javier’s body as they sleep in each other's arms, a towel the only thing covering them. 


End file.
